1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a board for mounting a multilayer ceramic capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multilayer ceramic capacitor, a laminated chip electronic component, is a chip-type condenser installed on a printed circuit board (PCB) of various electronic products such as image display devices (or video apparatuses) such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, computers, smartphones, portable phones, and the like, to charge and discharge electricity.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), having advantages such as compactness, guaranteed high capacitance, and ease of mountability, may be used as components in various electronic devices.
An MLCC may include a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes, having a structure in which internal electrodes having different polarities are alternately laminated between the dielectric layers.
The dielectric layers may have piezoelectric and electrostrictive properties. Thus, when a DC or an AC voltage is applied to an MLCC, a piezoelectric phenomenon occurs between internal electrodes, generating vibrations.
Vibrations may be transferred to a PCB on which the MLCC is mounted, through solders of the MLCC, inducing the entirety of the PCB to become an acoustically radiating surface to generate vibratory sound as noise.
Vibratory sound may correspond to an audio frequency within the range of 20 Hz to 2000 Hz, making users uncomfortable, and such a vibrating sound, which may cause discomfort to users, is known as acoustic noise.
An internal structure for MLCCs is yet to be studied further to reduce acoustic noise.